Where am I?
by The Flying Spagetti Monster
Summary: After Kaive finds herself in a world of ninjas, she must try to figure out why she's there, and what it has to do with her missing memories, and her strange abilities.
1. Chapter 1

I ran down the street markers, cold wind blowing past me, my feet slapping on the pavement. Suddenly I stopped, my mind blanked and I looked around in uncertainty. Where was I? I couldn't even remember why I had been running. Was I being chased? For some reason I felt off, as if I should be remembering something important.

I glanced behind me, but no one was there. That at least cleared being chased. I looked down at my clothes, torn, ragged, with mud sprayed over the sides as if I had been running through a swamp. There was a plastic card hooked to the upper right of a torn green T-shirt. On closer inspection I found it to be a name-tag.

I immediately removed it and stared at the name bolded on the front '**Kaive****Usumoto**' I read the name over a few times in my head, but it didn't fit or bring back any familiar memories. Was Kaive even a name? It sounded more like a brand name lotion from the supermarket.

Next to the name was an italicized name of some Japanese store, '_Kusabana__shouho_'. "Weird" I muttered, "I don't even know Japanese". I gasped, startled by the sound of my voice. It sounded alien with a hard Japanese accent mixed with Indian.

I looked back at the name-tag hoping to find another piece of information that might be more usefull, but found nothing. The area I stood seemed ghostly quiet, and I looked around expecting someone to jump from the shadows of the tall buildings.

A huge gust of wind blew down the street, blowing a piece of newspaper in front of me, where it stopped as they wind settled. I reached down and picked it up, to find it to be black except for the words 'gyakuten'. "Turn around?" It felt strange that I could understand a language I had never seen before then that this paper seemed to be commanding me to do something.

I turned around and saw a small forted building made of grey stone. In the center, next to a door with a silver bell overhanging it, a large glass-pane window was positioned, reflecting the suns glow and blinding my eyes for a moment. I walked up to the glass to see a small television with two antennas sticking from it's plastic casing. The TV looked ancient but appeared to be on, and lights bounced off the screen. The image was fuzzy and the sound was gradient from behind the glass. I pressed up against the window and peered in at the TV, I could just make out what it was showing.

It appeared to be some modern anime show, why it was appearing on an ancient visual I still could not understand. I turned and walked through the door, the silver bell jingling as I entered. The whole store was filled with TV's, all showing the same show through the same grainy black-and-white screens.

I walked up to a larger one and placed a hand on it's top, and instantly the screen became as clear as if I was witnessing what was happening as it did. Small blue sparks of electricity bounced off the place my hand was. I let go and backed away, shocked, and the screen reverted to its original fuzziness. I felt a strange sensation on the fingertips of the hand that I had touched the TV with, almost like a tickle. I studied the hand, but felt no oddities or flaws.

I looked back at the TV, what was the image I had seen after I touched it? I couldn't remember, I had been too startled to pay close enough attention. I took a deep breath and placed the hand back on the TV, the color returned to the lifeless images. I stared a moment and couldn't understand what was happening, I didn't get anything I saw. It was if the sounds and images were passing right through me the second they entered. It was like perceiving something that I couldn't remember, nor see, although I was staring at it the whole time.

I leaned in closer, until my touch was touching the screen. The weird thing was, my nose wasn't touching it even though it was leaning up against the screen. My nose appeared to be going through it, and I couldn't pull it back. I struggled and yanked but my nose held fast and it appeared the only motion I could move in was foreword. I took a deep breath and stuck my head through and the rest of my body fell through.

I felt myself falling; the wind was rushing against my body fast. I was too shocked to move. I continued staring up at the sky, which was distancing itself from me with every passing second. I felt in a daze, unsure of what had just happened. Had I fallen through a TV? That was illogical no matter how you looked at it.

I felt a crack below me as I crashed through a group of trees. Splinters of wood flew every, and the wood tore my back. The limbs were forced out of my way as I landed on the ground with a thump. My eyes opened on impact, and I screamed with pain but no sound came out. I lay on the hard earth, shocked by the burning spread throughout my entire body.

My whole body ached, and I could feel wetness on the back of my neck and legs. Blood. Scarlet wet blood, rolled down the side of my face. I lifted my hand up to wipe the blood away, only to find I couldn't move. Was I paralyzed? I couldn't even move a finger.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes trying to ignore the hammering pain. After a few hours, I began to relax, despite the pain. I lay as still as I could, maybe if I rested a little while I might be able to move. But in spite of my best efforts, I couldn't sleep, the pain was too fierce.

Slowly a darkness crept into the sky as the sun set, reminding me how long I had lain there. I took a deep breath and tried to move again, but my body still refused to corporate. The deeper into night it got, the more dangerous it was to be immobile. Who knew what predators existed in the darkness just beyond the trees I could see. My paralyzed limbs would make me an easy target for anything that happened to pass by. And as the darkness engulfed the sky, I felt a heaviness on my eyes.

"Hey you down there!" A boy shouted.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw a blonde with weird whisker-like scars on his face, in a bright orange jumpsuit. He stood in a tree staring at me with a huge grin on his face.

"Naruto, don't go so fast!" A girl called, "we're supposed to be stealthy, and you're ruining our element of surprise!" She jumped onto the tree limb the blonde-haired boy stood on. Her hair was an unnaturally bright pink, and she wore a red dress with slits down the sides, revealing navy blue shorts. Behind her was a boy with dark blue hair, a blue shirt and baggy white shorts. All three of them had a head band with a curly leaf.

I stared at them a moment in silence until the girl spoke, "who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't know what to say. All I had was a name on a name-tag for all I knew it might not even be mine. Even if it was my real name, should I really give it away so willingly to strangers? "I don't know."

The three looked at each other, "why are you lying like that?" The boy with yellow hair asked.

"I fell," there really was no other answer.

The three looked up at the hole in the trees, broken limbs and splintered wood was scattered around me. Then they looked back at me, "can't you move?" the blonde one asked again.

"I'm paralyzed." I continued staring at them, "if you're going to attack me you can."

They continued staring and I sighed in relief, at least they weren't a threat.

"Do you need help?" the girl asked.

"Yeah." I answered calmly, though I thought the answer seemed a little obvious. As the girl and the blonde leaped down and offered me their hands. I stared at them and then looked at the two, "are you guys stupid? I said I was paralyzed!" The blue haired boy laughed at my comment, still standing on the tree.

The girl smiled and got an anime sweat drop, "yeah, sorry about that." She grabbed my arm and started to pull me up, when I gasped in pain. She stopped pulling and looked down at my arm, "I think it's broken."

The blue haired boy leapt down and walked over to me, I must have really looked pathetic. "I guess we'll have to carry you." I forced a smile despite my pain. They weren't really going to carry me, were they?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I ended up being carried by the blue-haired boy since he apparently was the only one who could carry me. It felt kind of embarrassing and I blushed slightly. "Uh, thanks…" I stopped, I didn't even know there names. "Sorry, I don't think I know your names."

"I'm Haruno Sakura." The pink smiled, "and that's Uzumaki Naruto." She pointed at the blonde, who still had that goofy grin.

"And I'm Sasuke Uchiha." The boy carrying me spoke not waiting for Sakura to speak for him.

Sakura jumped towards Sasuke and looked at me, "so, why were you falling? It must have been pretty high up."

"I'm not sure." I was lying again, but I was certain they wouldn't believe me if I said I fell through a TV. Sasuke glanced back at me as if he sensed my fib, but said nothing. "So where are you taking me?"

Sakura smiled, "we'll take you back to our village, and then Tsunade will heal you."

I had no idea who Tsunade was, but didn't bother to ask. There was silence for a while except for the sound of feet hitting tree branches ever so often. Every time Sasuke landed on a branch, I felt sharp pains shoot up the side of my body. But I closed my eyes and calmed my nerves, knowing it would all be over soon. In the distance I could make out a gate with high walls surrounding an even larger area.

As we neared the gate I spotted one of the guards jump in front of them and stare at me with mild interest, "Who's she?"

"We found her in the forest." Sakura said as we came to a stop in front of the guard. "She's paralyzed."

The guard looked at me doubtingly and then let out a sigh, "fine, take her to see Tsunade."

"We were going to do that," Sasuke grumbled as we entered the city.

People stared as we ran past, and I peered around at the strange village. It was unlike anything I'd ever seen. Not like I could remember if I had seen anything like it. Everyone seemed to move with purpose, even the elderly.

Suddenly a man with white hair and a mask covering his left eye and mouth appeared in front of us. I let a scream, and would've fallen off Sasuke had I been able to move. The group turned and stared at me, as I stared at the man in shock.

Sakura turned her attention back to the man, "Do you know where Tsunade is, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi shook his head, "I'm not sure, but I think she's over at the hospital."

I looked at Naruto, for someone with such a weird grin; you'd expect him to be more talkative.

Kakashi smiled and looked at me riding on Sasuke's back, "it seems you and Sasuke are pretty friendly."

I felt my cheeks burn red, and knew Sasuke was probably blushing too.

Naruto laughed and ran in front of Sakura, "now that their together, you'll go out with me right?"

Sakura was too shocked from Kakashi's words to say anything. I stared at her and forced a smile, this situation kept getting more awkward with every passing moment.

Kakashi smiled, still staring at me and Sasuke, "are you two lovers?"

I knew he was joking, but the others didn't seem to take it as well. Sakura turned red in fury and Sasuke looked as if he was about to kill him. "She's freaking paralyzed you asshole!"

Sasuke began shaking in rage and I felt like I was going to fall off, which really was a problem since I couldn't grip anything or hold on.

Suddenly I smiled, and began laughing. Everyone turned to face me, but I didn't care. It felt so good to be around these people, it was as if we'd been friends for a long time. I could almost imagine myself as a younger child with lots of friends and mischief and laughing. Tears slowly started rolling down my cheeks as my laughing slowed to a giggle.

_What I wouldn't give to have memories._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note:**_

_**I'm just going to skip ahead **__**to when they get to the hospital**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I lay in a hospital bed, soft white sheets covered my body, and my head, arms and legs were bandaged. I had full movement of my head and mouth, and could almost turn my neck in a complete rotation were it not for the pain. I had never been in such comfort, not that I would know if I had. My body felt numb and I kept glancing up at Sasuke and Naruto who decided to keep watch while Sakura and Kakashi got Tsunade. It seemed like they had been gone forever, and just as I was starting to reach the height of impatience Sakura entered, followed by a tall blonde-haired woman with a revealing kimono and large breasts. Her hair was in two long ponytails along her back and she didn't look anything like what I had been expecting. Kakashi was no where to be seen.

Tsunade walked over to the bed where I lay and stared at me a moment, examining me, as if she could learn about me by the way I looked. Her hands felt my forehead, the back of my head, my legs and arms. She paid particular attention to the back of my head, and my left shoulder and right knee.

"Doesn't look too bad," she paused and looked me over again, "it seems almost suspicious how such a fall could leave you so unharmed."

I stared at her in disbelief, "what's that supposed to mean."

She glared at me, "that fall should have killed you, or at least given you severe damage to the brain. But the only serious problems are a dislocated shoulder and a broken leg. Even your head seems except for a bump."

Sakura ran between us, "you don't seriously believe she's the enemy, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade shook her head and pushed Sakura aside, "I never said that, it just seems a little strange how well her body held out against the fall."

"If that's all that wrong, then why can't I move my body?"

Tsunade glanced at me, "I'm not sure."

Naruto laughed, "see, looks like your not so great with medicine after all granny."

Tsunade glared at him and then returned her focus to me. She grabbed my body and flipped me onto my back. I felt like a ragdoll, getting tossed this way and that as the "doctor" examined me. She ran her fingers over my spine, she stopped around the center, "can you feel my hand?" I nodded and she continued running her hand along my back, before finally stopping and sighing. "your back isn't broken, so I guess for now we'll just treat it as a back sprain and wait a couple of days."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It felt weird having my arm and leg in a cast. There was a tight bandage around my head and the nurses had given me some weird medicine to take away the pain. They had tried to change my clothes but I was in such deep pain, they decided to wait for the pain-killers to set in.

So there I was, laying on a hospital bed, in dirty torn clothes. My body felt weak and I desperately wanted to clean myself, my whole body was covered in filth to the point where I was embarrassed to have anyone see me. Luckily, the others had left a while ago to their homes to sleep, leaving me in solitude.

The whole room seemed to spin and I finally decided to close my eyes. It wasn't as if I could sleep, I doubt anyone could. I lay awake in the darkness for a long time; almost certain it was nearing midnight. Hours passed as I tried to remember something, anything. But my mind was still as blank as it was earlier today when I was found myself running through those empty streets.

What had I been doing? Why didn't that fall kill me? Why couldn't I remember anything? I played those questions over and over in my mind, searching for answers. I desperately tried to move, but nothing responded. And as light trickled through the window at the nearing of daybreak, I began to fall asleep.

-----------------------

_I opened my eyes to find myself in a strange bed, one I did not recognize. Satin sheets adorned with colorful designs and patterns. I sat up, and looked __around;__ the room seemed vaguely__ familiar, though I couldn't exactly remember why that was. __I stood up__ and looked back at the bed. I didn't even bother to wonder how I could move so freely._

_I walked out of the room and down the hallway, the wooden floor__ felt cold against my bare feet. Eerie white coated walls lay on either side of the hallway. No pictures or paintings, just plain white. The corridor seemed to stretch on forever, an infinitely blank existence. __As I walked further, the walls and floors disappeared, revealing more of this endless white world. __I didn't bother to turn back__, knowing__ that__ the room__ I had exited no longer existed. Nothing existed._

_I walked a few more steps and stopped, to my right was a __door that__ had not been there before. It couldn't have existed __in this blank world, yet it did. I stared at its hard cased oak wood, polished and shiny. A brass doorknob stared back into my eyes. Filling them with fear and I shivered. Against my will I opened the door and entered._

_Once inside, the door shut behind me, leaving me to stare in wonder at the emptiness of the room. Its walls were grey stone, the only thing there, was a calendar__ hung midway on the farthest corner from where I stood__. I walke__d towards it, my terror beginning to reach a boiling point. Although every sense in my body was telling me to run, I felt somehow drawn to the mysterious calendar._

-----------------------

_It was open to the month of December, and every day was crossed out except for the 31__st__, which must have been the date. Written in neat block letters on that day were two words: __**Kaive 16**__**th**_

_Suddenly sharp pain shot up my body and I felt something salty in my mouth. Blood. It dribbled from my lips and down my chin__. My breath felt labored and my body felt weak and I collapsed on the floor in pain. __Dying.__ My final though was; 16__th__ what?_

I jerked up screaming, the pain from the nightmare faded as I looked around the room, my heart pounding quickly. I took deep breathes and closed my eyes, trying to calm my nerves. They instantly jerked open and I looked down. My body was moving

I stared at my body in shock, as a nurse ran in and stared at me. "are you alright? I heard screaming."

"I'm fine," I stuttered, still astonished my body was now moving. I tried to move my arms and felt sharp pain shoot up my left, "the one with the cast." Despite the pain I was overwhelmed with joy. I could move!

The nurse gave me a weird look and turned to leave, "ok, but if you need anything just call."

I nodded, still staring at my arms.

"Looks like your feeling better." I turned towards the window to see Sasuke smirking.

"What do you want?" I said in monotone.

He stepped in and walked towards me, "I want answers."

"Huh?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth in frustration, "You were lying earlier."

I stared in surprise, I knew he had noticed my dishonesty, but I hadn't expected him to come for the truth. He didn't seem like the kind of person who cared. I pretended I hadn't heard him and reached for a pair of crutches with my good hand. I didn't remember the nurse leaving it there, but it was glad she did, the thought of stretching my legs sounded almost to good to be true. A walk could also help clear my mind of the nightmare which was already fleeting my mind into the back of my memories.

I slipped one of the crutches under my right arm and stumbled to my feet. I felt dizzy, and my legs felt weak beneath me, but I forced them to stay still and balanced on the single crutch. The other one was no use to me if I couldn't use my other arm.

Sasuke watched me as I tried walking with them. "Tell me the truth."

I glanced at him but said nothing. I needed to think of something to say, I couldn't keep ignoring him.

"Answer me!" he screamed. His voice held tension, as if he were nervous.

I stumbled towards him, "I don't know what you're talking about."

His eyes flared and he grabbed my shoulders and slammed me into the wall. I flinched in pain and he loosened his grip slightly, "sorry."

I looked into his eyes, maybe I should tell him at least part of it. "I…"

Sasuke suddenly got a strange look on his face and his eyes turned silver and he let of me and grabbed his head. He staggered towards the bed before falling to his knees, still gripping his head, and collapsed on the floor. I stared a moment before my broken leg began to burn in pain and I slid down the wall and reached for the crutch.

I stood up, adjusting the crutch under my arm to a better position, and walked towards Sasuke. He lay on the floor unconscious.

A nurse ran into the room, looked at me, and then at Sasuke. "What happened?"

"Nice timing," I muttered sarcastically under my breath. I looked up at her, "he just collapsed all of a sudden. I think he's unconscious." The nurse ran over to him, knelt down, and checked his breathing.

Another nurse ran in and saw me, "Hey, what are you doing? You're supposed to be resting."

I looked at her, "I needed to stretch my legs."

She looked at me side-ways, "and I though you were paralyzed."


	4. Chapter 4

I ignored her and looked back at Sasuke, those eyes; they were so familiar, a memory in the distant shadowed parts of my brain. My body felt stuff as I struggled to remember, why couldn't I remember? Everything seemed like a part of a nightmare. I almost felt like maybe it was just a dream and I would wake up any moment to a smiling family and memories.

"Tsunade was right." The nurse was mumbling to herself, "That girl is a menace."

"Hey!" I screamed, "I didn't hurt him." The nurse gave me an uncertain look. I growled under my breath, "You really think that someone with a broken arm and leg could take down a ninja?" The nurse still didn't look convinced, and I was sure the nurse helping Sasuke was incriminating me as well.

Suddenly Sasuke lurched out of the nurses arms and stumbled to his feet, his body became balanced but a strange aura surrounded him. His opened slowly revealing an unnaturally silver coloring. Sasuke paused and blinked a few times at me, before getting a huge grin. "Nii-san!" The voice was surprisingly high and feminine, like that of a young child's.

Sasuke ran at me with a huge hug knocking us both to the floor. Pain pulsed through me as my bones hit the hard floor. My eyes were wide with shock and the nurse stood there, neither daring to come closer. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke sat up slightly still grinning, "No silly, it's me Rei."

"Rei?" I didn't recognize the name at all. Rei pulled back and I got into a sitting position.

Rei gave me a questioning look and then smiled bigger, "do you know how hard it was to transfer my mind to another dimension, and you don't even recognize me."

"Another dimension?" It seemed all my responses were questions. Did Rei or whoever was in Sasuke's body know me? From the look on his face I guessed so, but wasn't Rei a girl's name?

Rei nodded then gave me a pained look, "you really don't remember anything?" I shook my head and Rei let out a huge sigh. Then a look of concern flashed across his face, "Are you ok?" He looked at my broken arm.

I only nodded, "yeah it just hurts a little bit." Before he could answer the sound of the door opening and foot steps coming to a stop echoed through the room.

"Sasuke?" We both looked over to see Sakura had entered and was standing between the two shocked nurses. Sasuke got off of me and stood up. Sakura only backed away with a look of fear plastered on her face. "Your eyes."

Rei blinked, "Sasuke? Is that this body's name?" I nodded slowly and Rei started screaming with an expression of pure disgust, "I'm in a **boy's** body? That is so gross!" The nurses glanced at each other and fled, probably to seek Tsunade, leaving Sakura alone next to the door.

"Kaive, who is she?"

I looked at Rei strangely. Kaive? Wasn't that the name on the name-tag? "Sakura." My voice faltered, this girl in Sasuke's body really knew me, and I might be able to get some answers from her. I forced myself to stand, the tile floor burning a distant cold through the nerves of my feet. "You know me?"

Kei grinned, "Yeah." Then she looked at the ground, "in our world you were killed." A tear trickled down her cheek, and then she smiled slightly, "but with your abilities, they said you might have teleported to another world at the last moment." She looked back up at me, "we never did find a body."

My heart pounded, and the final scene of my dream filled my mind with the unwanted image of death. I shivered slightly and then looked at Sakura.

She gripped the wall behind her looking at Sasuke, "what kind of jutsu is this?"

Kei gave her a questioning look then looked back at me, "we can heal your wounds and remind you everything you've forgotten, but you must teleport back to our world."

My eyes widened, "and how the hell am I supposed to do that?"

Kei sighed, "Summon your power and fill your mind with the image of where you want to go." She beamed, "at least that's what you told us."

"I still don't know…"

Tsunade ran into the room and stared at Sasuke then looked at me. Kei grabbed my arm and dragged me to the wall, she muttered something strange and her eyes glowed fluorescent. The wall began to shake to a speed barely visible to the human eye. The atoms shook violently becoming fuzzy, a strange deep pulse emitted from the violent molecules.

Kei had her hands directly in front of her body and held them there as the molecules vibrated faster, and then ripped her hands apart, the wall blasted open, large chunks of rock and mineral flew everywhere, strangely none hit me or Kei. But the blast held back Tsunade and Sakura who had to dodge the flying bits of debris.

Kei pulled me through the hole and we raced down the streets, people stared at Sasuke and a few girls looked horrified. I stared at Sasuke's back, as I was dragged towards the villages borders. A huge gate loomed closer and closer as Kei gained speed, the molecules in her legs seemed to vibrate faster, and my legs burned as we reached an inhumane speed.

"Stop!" one of the guards at the gate ran in front of us, his eyes widened when he realized Kei wasn't stopping. The man leaped out of the way at the last moment as we zipped past, into the woods to who knows where.

Kei yanked me over rocks, around trees, and eventually came to a stop when we reached a clearing. My body, not prepared for the sudden halt, tripped and sent me flying into the bushes. I tried to stand, but my feet hurt, I looked at them, blood dripped from the soles and my skin was ripped in several places.

I stared at the blood, more in shock of what had just happened to feel the pain crawling up my legs. Kei walked over and stared at me, "sorry, I didn't mean to stop so suddenly."

I glared at her; it still felt so strange to hear a feminine voice when Sasuke spoke. This couldn't be real, it had to be a dream. "How did you do that?"

Kei looked thoughtful, "I can control the atoms and molecules; their speed, how many electrons they contain, what kind of electricity they emit..." she stopped and stared at me, "you can do it to you know."

I almost laughed; this had to be some kind of joke, "are saying I can control atoms." I had to fight down a snicker that was forcing a large grin onto my face.

Kei shook her head; Sasuke's black hair looked strange bordering such paranormally silver eyes. "we all have different abilities, except for you and Daiki. But you two don't get along very well." She paused and looked at the ground, "you two never told anyone why." Her face looked pained, "I thought you two were related because siblings often have the same abilities, we all did."

I stood, the pain in my feet had faded and the wounds were disappearing at an abnormally fast rate, "I don't know who you think I am," my eyes were shadowed by my bangs as I cast my gaze across the ground. Kei just stared at me, and I jerked my head up tears streaming down my face and anger boiling through my eyes. "But I'm not some fairy-tale elf with little pointed ears bringing happiness and joy wherever I go with my holly jolly powers!"

"Actually were goddesses," Kei mumbled under her breath.

"I don't care!" My anger seethed through my body, I felt an emotion I never experienced before, I couldn't even contemplate what it was. I began to feel an inner need to kill, fear bubbled through me as I fought the urge to destroy everything in sight. "My point is, I don't believe in magic!" With that, I took off running in the opposite direction; I needed to escape before I killed someone.

Kei watched me leave, "denying yourself is not going to solve your problems."

I ignored her and ran, Kei didn't chase after me, and she didn't need to. She knew I'd have to come back to her, I still needed an explanation. My feet carried me further into the woods, I didn't know where I was headed, but it didn't matter as long as I didn't find any people.

I came to a stop and breathed heavily, trying to catch my breath. "Scared?" A voice of pure hatred and malicious intent pulsed through my ears. I looked around for the source of the voice, but found myself alone in an eerily quiet forest, with dark shadows cast from large trees blocking my view of anything further than a couple of yards.

I saw a movement out of the corner of my eye and flipped around ready to defend. But the only thing there was a large owl and a tree branch staring at me with large golden eyes. I glanced around, my heart pounded in my chest and I wasn't sure if I should run, or risk it and fight. And if I did decide to fight, should I just attack random shadows or wait for the other person to make a move. Then I sighed, I was probably only imagining things, it was dark and quiet, the perfect elements for nightmarish fears.

Suddenly a large shadow leaped from the darkness of a large oak and plastered an image in the likeness of itself on the ground behind a man with deep red eyes and shoulder-length black hair. He reached out and grabbed my hand, his eyes glowed fluroresent. "the same as Kei's." I muttered softly as a darkness spread throughout my vision. Clouding away my conscience.


	5. Chapter 5

Bright lights blazed my closed eyes as I passed into consciousness. My body was numb, and the space around my body seemed to condense to a high pressure. Thousands of needles probed my skin, burning every surface with blazing intensity.

My body felt empty and I fought for air, but my lungs did not respond. The pressure forced a gasp from my lips as it increased. The lights fluctuated, giving off an ominous red shaded glow.

The pressure slowly began to relax, but my lungs began to work again. I felt myself lying against something soft, but my eyes saw something. Was I blind? No, my eyes were closed.

I forced them open, desperate to see where I was. I blinked slightly at the sun's intensity, as the shapes of trees passing by became more exaggerated. The light began to fade, and my mind quickly tried to make sense of where I was.

The first two things I realized were:

I was in a forest

It was daytime

I tried to move my head around to get a better look at the land features that were passing us by. I winced slightly as a sharp pain shot through my body. That's when I noticed it, the sound of crunching feet on tree branches as bark crumbled off and fell to the earth. There was more than one pair of feet hitting the tree branches. I listened carefully, and made out the sound of two other people jumping next to us. I needed to escape from them now, while they still thought I was harmless and unconscious.

I waited for the sound of my carrier's feet hitting the ground on the usual interval. _Crunch_. Now! I shoved my feet into his back and forced myself off; my body instinctively balanced itself on the branch my carrier had just leapt from.

I took one last glance at the three people, my body preparing to run, and stopped. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto stood on another branch staring at me with wide eyes. I shook my head; this had to be some kind of trick. My eyes darted around looking for the weird guy with the red eyes, or someone suspicious. But nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"Did you stop him?" I turned my eyes back to them.

They gave me blank looks.

"You know the guy with the red eyes." My mind started to doubt itself, maybe he just knocked me out and Naruto and the gang found me.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "I thought you were paralyzed."

I gave him a questioning look, a gentle breeze flowed through the trees, rustling the leaves and casting strange shadows across their faces. "Don't be stupid Sasuke; you were in the hospital when I found I had my body control back."

"But…you fell." Sakura stepped foreword, and got into a fighting stance, the others did the same.

Were these guys idiots? "Yeah, two days ago!"

Sasuke shook his head, "that's impossible, we just found you and were…"

"On our way to find Tsunade." I finished, what was going on, this all happened yesterday. Were they brain dead or maybe this really was a dream and I'm still unconscious. Or maybe, I'm still in the hospital and this is all just a crazy dream, and a nurse is going to come any second to wake me up.

I looked around; the old and drying bark from the oak trees was flaking away. Light casted obscurely though the leaves, casting odd speckled shadows on the tree limbs and forest floor. My eyes darted around; looking for danger, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

I returned my attention to Sasuke, "You really don't remember." My voice held a hint of pleading, begging him to say it was all a joke and they really did just save me from the red-eyed man. "Kei took over your body, and her eyes turned silver and blew up the hospital wall."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow but neither replied nor moved from his defensive position. His eyes met mine, and I saw it, the confusion. He really didn't remember.

I closed my eyes and took a breath, "this is only a dream, and this is only a dream." But the words brought no peacefulness to my mind. There was no point in denying it, either this was real, or a really, really good illusion. My head burned, and I rubbed my temples trying to settle the migraine. "damn't," I glanced back up at the three, "when I find that fucking bastard…" I trailed off, not really knowing for sure if I had ever really seen him or if he even existed. I shuddered slightly wondering if I was going crazy.

"Talking about me?" a man with dark black hair and steady burning red eyes leaped out of the shadow of a broad leafed tree and onto the branch of which I stood. His mouth curved upward into a smirk as I stared in surprise.

My mind was still trying to figure out what was happening and I gave him a stupid look. My hand clutched tightly into a fist with a single pointing finger outstretched. I raised my arm pointing straight at him with wide blank eyes as realization sunk in. "you're the guy who attacked me." My voice neither stuttered nor sounded of fear or shock. It wasn't a question, just a statement.

He began laughing, and playfully punched me in the shoulder, "don't act so surprised." His voice had almost a musical quality to it. He grinned, and drew me into a hug, my body still to shock from his sudden appearance to fight against it. "Damn, Kaive you act like you've never seen me before." I glanced at my eyes, "you don't remember me do you?"

My face retained its confused daze, devoid of any understanding of what was happening. I couldn't process what was going on, wasn't he the guy that attacked me with out warning and sent me two days into the past. He said I shouldn't be surprised he attacked me, did he do it often? I shook my head slightly of my confused look and glared at him, "should I?"

His grin faded and he drew away from me, "I don't seem familiar at all?" I shook my head. "Not even a bit?" I shook my head again.

Then my mind rewinded and images of what had happened earlier resurfaced in a flashback:

_Kei shook her head; Sasuke's black hair looked strange bordering such paranormally silver eyes. "__We__ all have different abilities, except for you and Daiki. But you two don't get along very well." She paused and looked at the ground, "you two never told anyone why." Her face looked pained, "I thought you two were related because siblings often have the same abilities, we all did."_

My eyes widened, this guy had to be him, Kei said that we fought a lot, and this guy had just told me I shouldn't be surprised that he had attacked me. "Daiki?"

The man beamed, "you do remember." He sounded too excited, like he couldn't believe it to be true.

I shook my head, "Kei told me."

His smile faded, had I disappointed him? "That's impossible." He began shaking his head back and forth, black curls of hair swaying back and forth, dancing on his shoulders. "That never happened."


End file.
